Objects in the Rear View Mirror
by DuckieDannie
Summary: One shot. Sirius Black thinks about his life and his best friend, James Potter. The song is ‘Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer than they Are’ by Meatloaf.


_Objects in the Rear View Mirror (May Appear Closer than they Are)_

_Pairing: Sirius Black/ OC_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Sirius Black, James Potter and pretty much everything mentioned in this fic belong to J.K Rowling. Apart from the song- it belongs to Meatloaf. _

_Distribution: Want it, take it. Just tell me._

_Feedback: Please._

_Spoilers: Set before the Prisoner of Azkaban._

_Summary: Sirius Black thinks about his life and his best friend, James Potter. The song is 'Objects in the Rear View Mirror (May Appear Closer than they Are)' by Meatloaf.  
_

* * *

In his dark, damp cell in the Wizarding Prison of Azkaban, Sirius Black sat in the corner and thought. 

He thought about his best friend, James Potter; fellow prankster, Marauder, animagus… When they were young, they thought they knew it all, had it all and had seen it all. They were young, handsome, smart and full of magic. They loved, made friends, got good grades and made a good life for themselves. Hell, James got married and had a kid! But…

_The skies were pure and the fields were green  
And the sun was brighter than its ever been  
When I grew up with my best friend  
We were close as any brothers than you ever knew  
It was always summer and the future called  
We were ready for adventures and we wanted them all  
And there was so much left to dream and so much time to make it real  
_

Nothing good lasts forever… Voldemort, the scum of the Wizarding world had killed James and his beloved wife, Lily. James had been torn away from a life he loved so much, from his child, his Harry, his Prongslet! No child deserved to have a parent killed at such a young age, and no parent, least of all James, should be torn away from their child!

_  
But I can still recall the sting of all the tears when he was gone  
They said he crashed and burned  
I know I'll never learn why any boy should die so young  
We were racing, we were soldiers of fortune  
We got in trouble but we sure got around  
There are times I think I see him peeling out of the dark  
I think he's right behind me now and he's gaining ground_

That was thirteen years ago now that his best friend had been killed. The pain never lessened, merely dulled… It was there, hidden under his dead eyes… Sometimes he wished he could join James… Just die and live again…

_But it was long ago and it was far away, oh God it seems so very far  
And if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
_

His life hadn't been worth living- he'd lived for his friends. They'd made his life worth the living. Without them to keep him sane during the school year, he'd have gone insane… His family, a big bunch of pure-blood maniacs if there ever was one! His father had hated him, his first born child, with a fiery passion. Sirius Black, the Gryffindor son of a Slytherin family… Life was ironic…

_  
And when the sun descended and the night arose  
I heard my father cursing everyone he knows  
He was dangerous and drunk and defeated  
And corroded by failure and envy and hate  
There were endless winters and the dreams would freeze  
Nowhere to hide and no leaves on the trees  
_

While his mother had merely screamed her displeasure at him for being a Gryffindor, being a muggle-loving fool, his father had done worse…

_  
And my fathers eyes were blank as he hit me again and again and again  
I know I still believe he'd never let me leave, I had to run away alone  
So many threats and fears, so many wasted years before my life became my own  
And though the nightmares should be over  
Some of the terrors are still intact  
I'll hear that ugly coarse and violent voice  
And then he grabs me from behind and then he pulls me back  
_

James had saved him from his father- did what he could not. He made Sirius pack up all of his belongings and moved him into Mr. and Mrs. Potter's house. He'd stayed with James and his parents during the summer and been at school the rest of the year, and was stronger for it. James also introduced him to the love of his life…

_  
There was a beauty living on the edge of town  
And she always put the top up and the hammer down  
And she taught me everything I'll ever know  
About the mystery and the muscle of love  
The stars would glimmer and the moon would glow  
Im in the back seat with my julie like a Romeo  
And the signs along the highway all said, caution! Kids at play!  
_

She was a French witch, living in Hogsmede. Older than him by two years, she'd already finished school and moved to Scotland, to Hogsmede. James knew her through Madame Rosmerta, a barmaid in The Three Broomsticks. He'd introduced them in his sixth year. They'd moved in together once Sirius had left school. Oh, how he'd loved her…

_  
Those were the rights of spring and we did everything  
There was salvation every night  
We got our dreams reborn and our upholstery torn  
But everything we tried was right  
She used her body just like a bandage  
She used my body just like a wound  
I'll probably never know where she disappeared  
But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now  
Just like an angel rising up from a tomb  
_

He wondered where she was now… He'd been in prison for thirteen years, and guilty as far as she was concerned… She would not be waiting for him…

_  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are  
_

And yet, he would go on, for James… To see the boy, the man, that Harry would grow into… To see a part of James in Harry… He would escape- Harry needed a godfather, a parent… It would be a balm for his wound… He would always miss his love… and his best friend.

_  
She used her body just like a bandage  
She used my body just like a wound  
I'll probably never know where she disappeared  
But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now_

* * *

_  
Authors note:_

_I heard this song, and I just thought "Sirius". It described his life perfectly! Well, presumably he had a witch somewhere. The witch is anonymous as we don't know her name, and I'm trying to be as cannon as possible. And as for the beatings… Well, I wouldn't put it past the Black family. _

_Ciao!_


End file.
